Not through the storm
by mamika
Summary: BBA has loaned them a sailboat. all's well until things start going wrong. warning:Idiotic tyson and some really bad weather. KaixRei


I was half asleep when finishing this, so it could be bad. thanks to met and Kiuku for keeping me awake when I did this, and this is officially my final writing before going to army. I keep thinking of both of you, and I'll keep in touch when I can. enjoy

* * *

Not through the storm

Kai was not pleased. He had no intress to be stuck in a boat with his team for hours. But the only way BBA gave them the boat was that he would be onboard too. He sighed when he looked at his team. They were now in the medium size sail boat, having a room below the deck. He watched how they played with the ropes and somehow managed to get the boat free from the dock and heading to the open sea. He had bad feeling about it, ever since hearing Tyson saying he had experience with boats and sailing. Tyson was surely bossing others around, but he was not impressed. He had had his share of sailing too, and he saw many little errors in Tyson's doing. But they were nothing serious and the weather was fine, so he didn't care to start a fight. He walked to the stairs, thinking he could just as fine go have a nap or something. He walked past Rei, who smiled at him

"I have never sailed before, this seems nice" he shrugged.

"It is until something goes wrong. Remember to wear your life vest no matter what". Rei looked at him, tilting his head

"But you aren't wearing one either" he snorted

"I'm going to, after seeing Tyson in action"

"Sounds like you know something about sailing too". He looked straight into the amber eyes

"I know something. But if the weather stays like this, I don't think there should be too many problems". Rei giggled

"You have such a faith in your team". He lifted and eyebrow

"Do I have a reason to trust you?" Rei went serious and brushed his arm

"You can trust me" there was a splash and Tyson yelled something about his lunch going to waste, call a coast guard. They both glanced at the moron, and he was frowning when they looked at each other again. "At least more than him". He smirked at that.

"I could trust a blind opossum more than him" Rei smiled at him, shaking his head

"That's cruel. He isn't that bad". He stared Rei for a moment, until Rei lowered his gaze. "Why does he bother you so much?" he snorted

"Because he bothers me. It's annoying. And he is too loud and obnoxious." Rei looked at him again, frowning

"Maybe you should talk about it to him?" he smirked.

"That sounds just as clever as teaching math to an orangutan." there was a puzzled look in Rei's face

"Where do you come up with all these weird examples? It's not like you" he shrugged

"I'm just tired, and the last thing I wanted to waste my time is being here". He noticed the sad look in the amber eyes.

"Sorry.." Rei muttered "You probably wouldn't have come if I hadn't begged you so much". He snorted. Although Rei was mostly right, he would not admit it

"Don't think too highly of yourself." he went to the stairs and while going down he said "If something goes wrong, come tell me asap". Rei nodded, still looking sad "And wipe that look away. It's not your fault, and if the moron sees you like that, he'll come whining to me about it. And then we might need the coast guard to search a guy who fell over board." Rei gave him a smile and went to see what Tyson had really done. He sighed. At this rate, he wold have a headache soon. He fetched a life vest, and took it to the small bunk, where he laid down and closed his eyes. The gentle rocking of the boat and the sound of waves hitting the boat lulled him soon to sleep.

He woke up when someone shook his shoulder. He sat up quickly and glared at the disturber, it was odd that someone had managed to sneak within a touch reach. What he saw when glaring, was very concerned Rei

"Kai, hurry, we are in trouble" he stood up and noticed the boat was rocking much harder now.

"Why didn't you fetch me sooner?" he asked while grabbing the life vest and putting it on. Rei squirmed

"Um, well, Tyson said he had all in under control" he glanced at Rei while starting to head out

"And you believed a person who can't even use correct sayings" Rei looked perplexed, so he irritatedly explained "You do know it is everything under control, not all" Rei's eyes widened and a small chuckle was heard

"I never realized.." then Rei followed after him, and they exited the warm and try interior and climbed on the wet deck. He looked around, the place was a mess. There were ropes flipping in the wind, and all the sails were still in the mast. Tyson was screaming something to Kenny and Max, and he headed to the trio, the waves occasionally coming to the deck and trying to wipe him off of his feet.

"What are you doing? In this storm, that should be the first thing you do, and then lower the anchor and wait 'til the storm passes." Max and Kenny looked scared, but Tyson just huffed and crossed hands over his chest

"I am the captain here, I know what I'm doing" he glared the boy, which wasn't so pleasant when the rain was hitting his face head on.

"Think whatever you want, but I'm going to take the sails down before they rip off." with that, he turned and headed to the mast. The ropes were hard to handle, the knots weren't exactly the standard sea knots, but he managed to get them open anyway. But when he was about to start pulling the sail up, the wet cloth was really heavy and he barely got it moving. He gave it his best shot, and got it higher like an inch, when a hand grabbed the rope too and he noticed that Rei had come to help him. Together they got the sail moving, and he mentally thanked Rei for helping him out. He might to that later anyway, once Tyson was anywhere in sight. They got the first sail up, and now there was only one more to go. His hands were sore and numbing from the cold water, and he saw Rei wasn't feeling any better.

"I'll tie this up, the we are soon finished." Rei nodded and put his hands into his armpits, trying to warm himself up. He grinned a little, he wasn't feeling so cold, being from Russian did have it's perks. Then he went to the mast to tie the rope and make sure the sail would stay up. He was just done and blew into his numbing fingers while turning to look at Rei, when the boat suddenly yerked and he fell t his knee. He heard a snapping sound and creaking, when one of the beams broke and swung down, directly at Rei, who just stood still eyes wide in shock, like a wild animal in headlights. He hurried up, and no worrying about falling flat on his face dashed towards Rei and just in time he managed to shove the guy out of the beams way. But he wasn't quite that lucky, since the beam hit him to his side, sending him flying and crashing down few feet away. His lungs were knocked empty, and when he tried to draw in new air, his chest hurt like hell and he flinched. He chose to just stay still until the pain ceased, but then Rei's face appeared above his. The amber eyes were still wide and full of fear and panic. He gasped some air and asked

"What happened?" Rei shook his head.

"Tyson decided to drop the anchor, which caused the yerk. But how are you, are you hurt?" He tried breathing a few times, but it hadn't gotten any easier. Then a cough shook his body, and he pressed a hand to his side, wheezing a little

"I'm fine. We need to get that other sail down before it rips off..." he started to get up, but Rei took a hold of his hand and kept him down

"You didn't even comment about Tyson being an utter moron. You are not fine". Sure, it hurt, but it would be weirder if it didn't. He smirked.

"Doctor, I doubt if that is good enough base to make presumptions." he ignored Rei's attempts and started pushing up. He was careful not to bend his midsection, because the ribs protested loudly even to the smallest movement they endured. He got sitting and kept pushing himself up. He was nearly there, when the boat rocketed unexpectedly and he sidestepped, and the sudden movement made the pain soar through his body, and violent coughs shook his body. His legs buckled up and he fell to his knees. He tried to stop the coughing, leaning forward and holding onto his side. Suddenly a cough brought warn liquid into his mouth and onto the deck. He stared it, licking his lips when the coughing eased up a bit. Rei rushed to him,

"Kai, are you...is that blood?" Rei grabbed his hand and pulled it over his shoulders, then helping him back up. He swayed and Rei was the only thing keeping him upright. Breathing hurt even more

than before and he was getting lightheaded. Then Tyson appeared in front of him

"Huh, what's going on here? The mister all mighty is not so mighty now, huh?" He wanted to say something, but he managed only glare the moron. He straightened his back and nearly doubled down because of it, coughing again. God he felt horrible. And even worse, he was like this in front of the moron. Rei lowered him carefully back to the deck when Tyson said

"Oh, little storm made you feel sick, poor little fellow". When Rei let go of him, he looked up just in time to see the anger in the amber eyes and then Rei turned around, facing the moron head on. He tried to breath calmly, he wanted to hear what was said but his ears were humming. Damn, he was so close to pass out. But he did see how Rei's hand curled into a tight fist and then it was flying at the moron's face. Tyson hit the deck, and Rei turned back to him, helping him up again.

"Sorry you had to see that" he glanced at the moron who just sat there massaging his cheek. He looked at Rei, smirking

"I rather enjoyed seeing that" there was a faint small in Rei's lips when they slowly made their way to the stairs

"The sail" he muttered. Rei looked at him.

"Who cares about the sail. Now we have to get you some help." It was hard, but they managed to get to the interiors without falling over on the way. Then Rei helped him to the bunk, and he needed to clench his jaw shut to stop from yelping in pain when Rei's hand touched his ribs.

"I think you have broken ribs Kai. And since you are coughing blood, you may have a punctured lung" he smirked and closed his eyes.

"So doc, what are you going to do now?" Rei was silent for a while.

"I'll try to get a signal and call for help"

"They can't get here in the storm"

"I'll try anyway. Just bare with me, okay" he sighed, he was so tired.

When he woke up, he was in a white room, and in a sterile smelling room. He grimaced and then he noticed sleeping on a chair next to his bed, head resting on the bedside. He slowly reached out a hand and touched Rei's black hair. It was so soft and smooth he could have played with it a little longer, but nearly immediately Rei stirred, rose upright and looked at him. At first, the amber eyes were blurred with sleep, but then they cleared up and a wide and bright smile took over.

"Kai, you are awake, I'm so happy" he could tell Rei had been crying, there were clear dried streaks running down Rei's face. He tried to speak, but no voice came out, his mouth was dry like a desert. Rei noticed it and took a glass from a nearby table. He took a hold of the glass, but Rei didn't let go. He glared Rei.

"It's better if I helped. You did have broken ribs and they had injured your lung, so you were in an operation. But since you are awaken, all should be well." he was thirsty, but he was not going to let Rei help him drink. So he just kept glaring until Rei let go with a sigh

"Kai, I really like you, but you can be hard to deal with at times" lucky him he had yet to have a sip, otherwise he would probably be choking now. He stared at Rei, who blushed a little. So, Rei had really meant it like that. He smirked and drank a little.

"Well, I can only try my best" Rei looked at him for a while, smiling softly

"Thanks for saving me." he was getting sleepy again and his eyes started slipping close

"You're welcome. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt". He noticed Rei took the glass form him, put it out and was ready to leave. He reached out a hand and managed to catch Rei's hand.

"Just stay a little while longer if you can" he muttered. He couldn't hold his eyes open anymore, whatever he had been given made him sleepy. But he still heard Rei sitting back down, and even more he felt Rei taking a hold of his hand and not letting it go. He fell asleep feeling good, holding onto Rei's hand.

* * *

so, that's that. I don't know what else to say, except thanks for everything. I don't like goodbyes, so let's not drag this longer

*hugs*


End file.
